


From the desk of Emma Frost, M.D.

by kangeiko



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, xmmficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-23
Updated: 2007-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma's first year at the Institute. Emma/Bobby (just barely).</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the desk of Emma Frost, M.D.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wizefics (bewize)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewize/gifts).



> Bobby Drake/Emma Frost, post-X3. The Bobby/Emma relationship played out in the movieverse.

  
**I. Michaelmas term**

*

**Personal journal, 18th October:**  
Well, I'm here. I'm not entirely sure _why_ I'm here, mind you, but I'm here and there's nothing to be done about it. One contract, duly signed; one academic year, and not a day less. Damn it.

Sean is at a loss as to why I have agreed to this transfer. To be honest, so am I: Westchester does not suit me. I have found Massachusetts to be far more agreeable, and the students there far less idiotic, as I made sure that any such tendencies were dealt with at an early age. Despite their many faults, I have found myself missing them; here, it feels like I have to start from scratch. However, needs must, and the Academy is still incognito and protected. With the Institute thrust into the public eye and all those attending revealed as mutants, the students here need me a lot more than those at Academy.

Anyway. My personal effects are due within the week. For now, I have an overnight bag, my papers and a meeting with the headmistress, such as she is. As far as I can tell, she's only in charge by default; well, the only other candidate is the wolf-man, and I don't think that even _they_ are quite that desperate.

*

**Planner extract, 20th October**:  
06.30 Morning run &amp; coffee, please God let there be an l'Apostrophé Café nearby.  
08.30 Meeting with Ororo Munro, Headmistress's office. RE: Students of concern.  
11.00 Physical with Dr McCoy, Infirmary.  
13:30 Lunch (cafeteria?? Where do the staff eat, anyway? I refuse to eat with the students. Some things just cannot be borne.)  
14:00 Paperwork due to be received on candidates N-Z (files on candidates A-M mysteriously vanished into thin air, suspect utter incompetence of admin team already amply displayed by their inability to set up adequate access on my computer); review &amp; prep for meeting with O.M. on 21st.  
17:55 call to confirm dinner reservations.  
18:00 Danger Room briefing with Logan (no last name, apparently).  
20:30 Dinner with O.M., Nobu Manhattan. (Why be in this forsaken place if I'm not going to take advantage of the proximity to Manhattan?)

*

**MEMO**  
**To:** E. Frost, Counsellor  
**From:** O. Munro, Headmistress  
**Date:** 30th October  
**Subject:** Candidates, A-M

Emma,

Sorry for the delay, the entire wing was buried under rubble. The filing cabinet containing these was only excavated this morning. I trust that you will find them complete; Dr Grey was most thorough in her notes.

Sincerely,

O. Munro

*

**Personal journal, 30th October:**  
'Most thorough in her notes', my perky ass. These look like they've been put together by the worst sort of amateur. I'd hoped that the N-Z files - all six of them - had been aberrations, but now it looks like I will have to re-do the evaluations for every one of the students. In my 'spare time', presumably, whatever that might be. No one mentioned when I accepted this job that it was an on-call position - or that the children were so disturbed. The amount of murderous stray thoughts floating in my general direction would make a lesser woman wither in her tracks.

Luckily, I have perfected the art of glaring until they turn puce and run away.

Plebes.

*

**Student ID:** 894566

**Date**: 2nd November

**Initial evaluation:** Student appears to be suffering from acute anxiety over his role in recent events, particularly his displays of aggression towards a former student and classmate (codename: Pyro). He also has several issues regarding the recent 'curing' of his girlfriend, and the sexual overtures of another female student following said girlfriend's 'cure'.

Student volunteered none of this information; it was gleaned through a discrete scan. Student appeared hostile and confrontational, arguing that since Dr Grey had completed his initial evaluation several years ago, he did not see a need to sit through it again. Student did not appreciate my pointing out that he was bound by Ms Munro's orders to do what I damn well tell him to.

Student remained tense and aggressive for the remainder of the interview, refusing to volunteer any information.

*

**Personal journal, 2nd November:**  
First words from Bobby Drake: "I don't see why I need to be here." Actually, neither do I. He's aggressive, angry at having to fight his former classmate, anxious about his girlfriend becoming mundane - although, given the nature of her powers, I can't really blame the girl - and frustrated that classes have been suspended for the foreseeable future. He also evidenced a strong sexual reaction to my presence, which I find perfectly normal. In fact, all of his reactions, given the circumstances, seem perfectly normal.

Why am I here, again?

*

**Personal journal, 2nd November, addendum:**  
Bobby Drake returned to apologise for his lack of cooperation during his assessment. _This_ is what they have been teaching these children - give in at the first sign of offence being taken? I don't know whether to laugh or cry.

*

**Student ID:** 784692

**Date**: 3rd November

**Initial evaluation:** Student has missed classes and has acted aggressively towards fellow classmates. During the course of the evaluation, to which he was forcibly brought by Mr Logan, the student attempted to physically attack me and was subdued. Dr McCoy was called to assist in the evaluation.

Student's behaviour appears to be partly the result of physiological, rather than psychological, causes. Case transferred out of psych and into medical, file pending.

*

**Personal journal, 3rd November:**  
They're all fucking nuts.

*

**MEMO**  
**To:** E. Frost, Counsellor  
**From:** H. McCoy, Doctor  
**Date:** 18th November  
**Subject:** Student ID: 784692

Emma,

I thought that you might like to know that I've discovered a possible cause for David's behaviour. I hope that you will allow me to take you out for lunch; we can discuss it then.

Henry

*

**Personal journal, 18th November:**

Well. Hank McCoy is perfectly charming. If I didn't know better, I'd say that he didn't hate me on sight.

*

**Student ID:** 894566  
**Date:** 29th November

**Session summary:**  
Student arrived fifteen minutes late, his appearance dishevelled. His reason for his lateness was that a younger student had lost her pet, and he had been helping to locate it. He seemed unwilling to give the name of either the student or the pet. Checking the central database revealed no students with listed pets resident on school grounds. When I pointed this out to me, he became agitated, and demanded that I stay out of his head. No amount of assurances on my part that his deception was quite clear without recourse to my powers would dissuade him.

The student eventually calmed enough to ask if the following week's session might be postponed. He would not give a reason for this. The request was denied.

The remained of the session was mostly unproductive, as the student refused to participate from this point onwards, stating that, "if you're not going to give me an inch, I don't see why I should do you any favours." He refused to discuss the issues raised in the previous sessions, and reacted in a hostile manner to a question regarding the current status of his girlfriend.

*

**Personal journal, 29th November:**

The session might have lasted an hour and a quarter, but only about five minutes of that included actual conversation. Bobby seems determined to continue to provide me with only one or two sentences at a time, usually hostile ones, and to spend the remainder of the session in silence. This does not correspond to what I have observed to be his primary personality characteristics, which should produce an easy-going, polite young man.

(My God, he's going to be eaten alive.)

His refusal to discuss the recent events continues unchanged.

Do you know what really makes me angry? Jean Grey turned evil and tried to kill them all, and she's worshipped. I've accepted a job that is beneath me, working with stupid, small-minded little grubs for a pittance, and the little bastards have the temerity to speak to me in that way. I tried to bring this up with the Headmistress, and she had the nerve to lecture me on natural hostility as the result of a loss!

I'm still not entirely sure how I managed to bite my tongue on that one.

It's not that I hate children, per se. It's not even that I hate _these_ children in particular. I'm just contemplating tearing my hair out over the quality of teaching offered at this school. I knew that Xavier and Grey had some peculiar ideas, but I had no idea that their outlook was endemic to the entire facility.

*

**Personal journal, 30th November:**

Bobby Drake came to apologise today. I'm feeling a little less murderous as a result.

I'm also sensing a theme, here. Unrestrained anger followed by overwhelming guilt, anyone?

*

  
**II. Lent**

*

**Personal journal, 4th January:**

Government soldiers approached the school, presumably as part of the announced initiative. I suspect that they assumed most of the students would be at home for the holidays. They were most put out to discover that this was not the case.

*

**Personal journal, 8th January:**

Interviews are well underway now. To date, I have discovered two operatives of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants (my God, who names these?!), three government spies, and a child molester with a mutant fetish. The first were sedated and handed over to the authorities, the second were sedated and handed over to the authorities with a very irate note attached, and the last is going to have the overwhelming urge to copulate with puffer fish for the rest of his life. I've given him the numbers of some very nice aquariums.

The rest of the candidates were merely incompetent, as opposed to actively malicious. There were a few mutants, a few mundanes, and a few former mutants. These last confuse me, I admit; having rejected their gifts, what would motivate them to return to this world? Not even they know, if their minds are anything to go by.

We will be asking three candidates to return for secondary interviews. Logan has suggested advertising abroad for the rest.

*

**Interview notes, 15th January:**

Remy Le Beau  
Male, 25 years old, primary power: charging inanimate objects with kinetic energy. Secondary power: hypnotic 'charm' powers. (The little bastard tried to use them on me 'can you believe it?)  
Background: Cajun, birthplace New Orleans. Member of the Thieves Guild. One wife (separated): Bella Donna, Assassins Guild.

**Notes:** Strong, agile, fluent in English and French, trained in Savate and various other martial arts. Far too fond of the 'charm' powers for his own good, but would probably be able to handle some of the more rambunctious students. Would be suitable for the languages &amp; history position, as he has shown a natural aptitude. Given the current state of applicants, professional qualifications will have to be provided by the school as on-going training, rather than being something the applicants can bring to the table.

**Recommendation:** Le Beau interviewed well, and doesn't appear to be here to kill or kidnap anyone, which puts him ahead of the game.

I'm also impressed that he actually tried to 'charm' me into submission. It didn't work, of course, but given the distressing level of do-gooder-ness observed at the school, we're going to need a few instructors with a backbone, otherwise we're going to wake up one day and find that the kids have all turned into Boy Scouts. This will doubtless please our eminent Headmistress but, frankly, the prospect fills _me_ with dread.

I'd recommend accepting Le Beau on a provisional basis to see how he fits in with the students. I'm more worried about his youth than his slightly unorthodox tendencies, which are sorely needed at this school.

It would also give Logan someone to scratch at, someone other than _me_. It's vaguely amusing that Munro is treating me like I'm made of porcelain, Hank is treating me like I'm a Lady, and Logan is treating me like I'm Magneto's henchman with bells on.

As for the students… well. Good luck to anyone trying to pull out a coherent motivation from _that_ mass of hormones. OK, that's not strictly speaking true. Jubilation Lee and Bobby Drake have both shown signs of impressive pragmatism. I suppose that Munro regards that as a worrying moral flexibility but, quite honestly, I'd be more worried if they weren't displaying them. As I understand it, Scott Summers was relatively inflexible in his morality, and look where _that_ got him.

No, both Bobby and Jubilation have become a lot more adept at lying through their teeth to me, which I consider significant progress - in self-defence, if not in therapy.

  
*

**Student ID:** 682290  
**Date:** 26th February

**Session summary:**  
Student arrived fifteen minutes late, with a wound on one arm that was inadequately bandaged. He had several bruises on his face and neck, and presumably others that were not easily visible. He resisted an overture of concern, but yielded to a direct order to get his injuries seen to by Dr McCoy. He would not reveal how his injuries had been sustained.

*

**Student ID:** 894566  
**Date:** 26th February

**Session summary:**

Student arrived without an appointment, wishing to raise a concern regarding a classmate (Student ID 682290, see session summary dated 26th February). Student explained that he and student 682290 had been involved in an altercation over his supposed attentions to Kitty Pryde. Student 682290 believed that student 894566 was making overtures to Ms Pryde, despite his girlfriend now being 'touchable', and displayed acute jealousy of this. Student 894566 insists that he is not interested in Mss Pryde, and that they are simply friends.

Student also voiced a concern over the lack of medical care being sought by student 682290.

**Extract:**  
Counsellor: can you tell me what happened with Piotr?  
Student: We fought, is all.  
Counsellor: His injuries seemed substantial.  
Student: Yeah - that was - *swallows* - I mean, I didn't mean to hurt him! I just - he _hit_ me, is all, and _hurt_, and I just - I wasn't even looking when I lashed out - *pause* I didn't mean to hurt him so badly. I was just angry, you know? I know that I'm not supposed to use my powers until I've mastered this latest part of them, but… I was angry, and I guess I wasn't thinking clearly. I already had Rogue on my back about Kitty, and now Piotr - and there's nothing between us, I swear! We're just friends, but no one seems to believe that.  
Counsellor: And why do you think that is?  
Student: *pause* I dunno. Maybe because Rogue and I… maybe it's not really working there as much as I would like. I mean, I thought that it would, you know? That it _should_, I mean, now that we didn't have to worry about not touching or anything. But - there've been problems. And I guess… *pause* I guess it's easier for her to blame Kitty than to think that we've got problems all by ourselves.  
Counsellor: And Piotr?  
Student: *pause* I'm not sure I'm quite ready to talk about that yet.

His thoughts when thinking of student 682290 centred on images of fire, and a feeling of almost helpless coldness, which I believe correspond to the student's encounter with former classmate Pyro. Recommend that student is encouraged to explore this particular issue. Recommend further that all students concerned share a group session to work out the hostilities between them.

Recommend, also, that the student be encouraged to practice using his powers as he evidently does not have sufficient mastery of them. The 'burns' suffered by student 682290 were as a result of close contact with student 894566, where the 'icing over' caused tissue and muscle damage to student 682290's arm.

*

**Personal journal, 26th February:**

Not supposed to use his powers?! What are do doing here, raising lambs for the slaughter?

I had long, detailed words with Munro about this, which evidently didn't do any good whatsoever. Apparently, Drake's recent encounter with former classmate Pyro led to him manifesting a much stronger variant of his powers, i.e. he iced over completely. Personally, I think that the boy should be congratulated, but Munro is tiptoeing around him as if he's suddenly become an A-bomb. I understand that there is still fall-out from the Jean Grey issue, and the students manifesting potentially lethal powers at a still vulnerable age is a delicate situation, but making the children afraid of their own bodies is going to get them nowhere. Between Summers and his visor, Grey and her psychotic break and Xavier's slightly creepy obsession with Magneto and Cerebro, I'm not remotely surprised at the level of dysfunctionality the students are displaying. Frankly, if I was them, I'd be howling at the moment.

Come to think of it, that might explain Logan.

In any case, I believe that Lee and Drake are both old enough to be used for something other than crowd control with respect to the younger students. Munro, unsurprisingly, favours Pryde and Rasputin - or, she did, until Rasputin's recent 'interlude' with Drake. Ha!

*

**Personal journal, 6th March:**

Munro has decided to defer to my professional judgement in this area. Well, it's about time, is all I can say! I've had just about enough with interference in my work.

"Your approach has thus far managed to produce a bunch of frightened children, a few dead bodies, and a psychopath or two. That's setting the bar so low it's hardly even worth bothering with, don't you think?"

Maybe not the most tactful way about it, but it definitely provoked a reaction. I have to say, our esteemed Headmistress is a lot less unbearable when she's pissed off.

Anyway, regarding Drake and Rasputin's altercation, and seeming inability of any of those kids to keep their pants on - I've nixed the group session idea, as no one seems particularly keen on it. I don't think that being surrounded by sullen youths will do any one of us any good. I have, however, recommended that those four be put together as trainees in the Danger Room, so that they can maybe work out their issues that way.

Rogue, in particular, seemed hostile to the idea of entering the Danger Room again. I understand that she has limited herself to academic classes and has otherwise refused to restart her training schedule. She isn't on my patient list and I have no idea why that it. She rejects her powers yet remains her; they did not assist her in combat previously, yet she participated - yet now, when she can fight more effectively, she drops out; she does not consider herself an X-Man anymore, yet resides in the mansion. I have no idea why she wasn't at the top of my list of troubled students.

*

**Personal journal, 10th March:**

Rogue seems unwilling to accept sessions with me, and forcing her seems hardly conducive to the situation. Besides, the team-training idea seems to be bearing fruit: yesterday, they forgot they were supposed to be fighting attackers, and turned on each other instead.

Result: two sprained limbs, a few minor burns, a few claw marks, and a lot of hair-pulling.

Ah, children.

Drake ended up breaking up the fight - and with no permanent damage, either! - which I find promising. After all, I don't want him turning into a psychopath, despite what Munro might be thinking. (That woman needs to learn to stop broadcasting her thoughts so loudly. Either Grey was a lot less sensitive than I am, or she was a voyeur as well.) He 'iced over', but the freeze-burn suffered by Pryde and Rasputin where they were touching him was merely artificial in both cases. This is a significant improvement on even a few weeks ago, where simple contact with Rasputin's bare arm caused significant tissue damage.

According to Drake, he has been practising every day. I don't know whether to be worried or amused at this level of faith in my judgement. The boy has a crush, of course, which I find tolerable, as long as he expends as much effort in hiding it in my presence as he currently does.

*

**Personal journal, 28th March:**

Bobby Drake arrived on my doorstep to inform me that he and Rogue had broken up. This seems to be for the best, although I could hardly say _that_, of course. I'm not quite sure what he was expecting from me, to be honest; although his interest moved from a vague sexual awareness to a full-blown crush some time ago, he seems eminently practical in realising that it is a childish infatuation, nothing more.

He has asked if he can assist me in classes, to keep him occupied and take his mind off the break-up. He seems genuine in the offer; I have decided to accept it at face value.

Besides which, Lee has expressed an interest in moving to the Academy. Apparently, an old friend of hers - Angelo Espinosa, currently known as 'Skin' - had recently enrolled, and had many favourable reports to share. I am not surprised. Sean might be a crazy Irishman, but at least he's a _competent_ crazy Irishman. I have agreed to speak to Sean on Lee's behalf, and see what can be done for the girl. She's smart and capable, and would do well there. Damnit.

We're fast running out of non-idiotic children.

*

**Personal journal, 29th March, just fucking barely:**

And, speaking of idiots - oh my God, I am SO stupid. Yes, Emma, DO drink with your students, why don't you.

After speaking to Sean, I sought out Lee to discuss her options. I couldn't find her anywhere so, which indicated that she was holed up with a psi-null student somewhere, presumably doing things I wouldn't want to walk in on. Given the state of my day, and the lack of student-related activities in my evening, I decided that I would be allowed a drink or two. After all, all the younger kids had been put to bed, and the older ones were busy with each other…

A couple of scotches later, and I have Lee and Drake turn up, presumably having appropriated some of Logan's beer, by the smell of them. Good grief. They were going over Lee's study plans at Academy, more or less, and dissecting Drake's break-up with Rogue.

Given that I had completely forgotten that he'd broken up with the girl… that's slightly worrying. I thought that only hearing the bits you want to listen to was Munro's forte! Damn. Anyway, the boy wasn't _very_ drunk, but _was_ exhausted, and overly emotional. I suspect that he has been training too hard, but, then, that's not really my business. Doesn't he have teachers for that?

I put them both to bed before Logan heard us and ripped me a new one. (And with good reason. My _God_, letting them have beer… these are private school darlings, middle class to a fault. I doubt that either one of them had ever had alcohol before.)

No issues with Lee on that score, but Drake… No, nothing happened, but not for lack of Drake _thinking_ it, remembering that I could hear him, being mortified that I could hear him, being turned on that I could hear him, and finally deciding that the most mature thing would be to have _another_ drink. Thank goodness I got him to bed before things got _really_ embarrassing.

Honestly, what was I thinking? I _know_ that I have been starved for adult conversation here - six adults in the whole complex, my _God_, I'm going out of my mind, no wonder that scotch tasted so damn good - but at eighteen, neither Lee nor Drake qualify.

I think I'm going to the special hell.

*

**Personal journal, 12th April:**

Easter break, Hallelujah! I'm off to visit old friends of the family conveniently located out of the country. A little British rain will do me good, I feel.

*

**MEMO**  
**To:** E. Frost, Counsellor  
**From:** O. Munro, Headmistress  
**Date:** 22nd April  
**Subject:** Emergency recall

Emma,

I'm sorry to cut your vacation short, but we've had a slight emergency. Could you please return ASAP.

Thank you,

Ororo.

*

**III. Easter**

*

**Student ID:** 649905

**Date**: 24th April

**Initial evaluation:** Student's primary mutation was the absorption of psyche and powers through skin-to-skin contact, potent enough to kill, which was 'cured' a year ago following an injection at one of the approved clinics. Student remained at the Xavier Institute as a student, but rejected her former position in the X-Men, instead choosing to become "a normal girl". She had recently suffered a break-up with Bobby Drake, with whom she had been involved for three years (although only the last year of which involved a physical relationship).

Following the break-up on 28th March, student's schoolwork suffered and she began to miss classes. Sympathy was offered by one of her instructors, Mr Le Beau. It was observed by student's classmates that they seemed to get on well.

**Incident description:** On 22nd April, screams were heard coming from one of the gardens near B Block, where Mr Le Beau and the student had taken a walk. Mr Logan and Dr McCoy investigated, and found Mr Le Beau unconscious and convulsing, and the student hysterical.

Analysis by Dr McCoy revealed that the student's primary power had been slowly returning for the last few months, but the cooling in her relationship with Bobby Drake allowed this to go unnoticed. (It is also noted that the student customarily wore full-body cover for her standard clothing prior to the 'cure', and that she did not ever fall out of the habit afterwards. Long periods of skin-to-skin contact were therefore something that would customarily be encountered in any case.) The peak in emotion during the kiss with Mr Le Beau could have triggered the return of the mutation, especially as it is strong emotions that first bring such mutations to the fore in adolescence.

*

**Personal journal, 25th April**

Drake came to see me, regarding Rogue. He had some theories about why she reacted in such a manner, other than her obvious dismay at having her power return. It was, of course, completely unnecessary for him to do this, as I had already seen it in Rogue's mind - the poor child had her power manifest in just such a manner when she was young; to have it happen twice will undoubtedly leave scars.

Le Beau is still unconscious, but Dr McCoy thinks that he'll make a full recovery. I've set Bobby the task of keeping track of everything being covered by the others in Le Beau's lessons, so that he can catch up easily once he returns to duty. I'm not doing this out of a kindness to Le Beau - I'm going to have some strong words with him about the teacher-student relationship the moment he's on his feet; I know that he's young, but _come on!_ \- but, rather, because Drake seems to be blaming himself for this whole debacle. I have had to point out that it is not his duty to guarantee Rogue's well-being.

That task, unfortunately, falls to me.

*

**Personal journal, 6th May**

A session with Rasputin and one with Rogue before lunch, and I have Drake and the new children, Sam Guthrie and Adrian Corbo, whom I have yet to meet, afterwards.

I think a drink or two are in order, quite frankly.

*

**Personal journal, 18th May**

Study leave! I may die from relief.

*

**Incident Report**

**Date:** 6th June

**Individuals involved:** Bobby Drake [Iceman] (student), John Allerdyce [Pyro] (non-student)

**Deaths:** none.

**Injuries:** One, minor (broken arm).

**Property damage:** One tree incinerated, property of Xavier Institute.

**Details:** John Allerdyce, a.k.a. Pyro, attacked Bobby Drake just outside school grounds. This was due to the humiliation and animosity felt by Allerdyce as the result of the previous conflict between the two, which resulted in his defeat.

Allerdyce ambushed Drake as the latter was walking back to the mansion alone. He used his mutant powers, and was repelled by Drake without permanent damage. The results of the scuffle included a tree being incinerated when Drake blocked a heat attack by Allerdyce, and the breaking of Allerdyce's right arm by Drake in order to restrain him. Once Allerdyce was adequately restrained, Drake called for back up and a medical team.

**Conclusion:** Allerdyce is currently being detailed within the Xavier Institute, while negotiations are carried out with local law enforcement regarding the charges.

*

**Personal journal, 6th June**

I am so tired.

Also, that little shit Allerdyce ruined one of my favourite outfits my bleeding all over it. Damn it.

In more positive news, Drake fended off a potentially lethal attack with nothing more serious than the breaking of an arm. Munro practically died from shock, the stroppy old cow. I'm sorry, _what_ was I saying about letting these kids have a little more responsibility…?

Well, fuck it, if Drake sticks around after graduation, I'm going to recommend that he's taken on as a T.A. Goodness only knows we could use another pair of hands.

…

I just remembered that I'm not going to be around next year. Well, damn.

*

**Personal journal, 8th June**

Ah, nothing like exam invigilation to atrophy the brain.

At this rate I'm hoping that someone has a crisis so I have something to do other than assure them that they've been working hard so will pass everything. Just a small crisis. Pretty please?

*

**Personal journal, 9th June**

Exams to finish three days from now, thank all that's holy. Logan and I are planning to get uproariously drunk.

*

**Personal journal, 12th June**

Ooooh, God.

*

**Personal journal, 13th June**

A little more coherent, now, and it remains a bad, BAD idea in the light of day.

I'm ever so glad I sent the boy packing.

_The boy._ Yes, Emma, keep telling yourself that.

*

**Personal journal, 15th June**

He stopped by again today, once more unto the breach with the 'inappropriate behaviour' apology. Only this time, he also had some news. My recommendation was accepted, apparently. He's staying.

Which is not to say that I have forgiven him for attempting to kiss me without my permission. He's a _child_, for crying out loud. A sweet, capable child, but a child nonetheless. And… I'm not. I'm the adult. The responsible one. His _teacher_, for crying out loud. (Let's ignore the fact where he's graduated and I'm leaving, because that just makes things… complicated.)

There isn't a hell special enough, quite frankly.

*

**MEMO**  
**To:** E. Frost, Counsellor  
**From:** O. Munro, Headmistress  
**Date:** 18th June  
**Subject:** Contract

Emma,

It has come to my attention that your contract with us is due to expire in a few weeks. I would be pleased if you would meet with me to discuss this further. Details &amp;etc to follow.

Regards,

O. Munro  
Headmistress

*

**Personal journal, 18th June**

I'm not staying. I'm really not. Six adults (and Le Beau barely counts, quite frankly), a whole bunch of disturbed children, half the school still being rebuilt, the returning powers of 'cured' mutants meaning an attack by a revived Magneto is not only possible, it's _likely_, and a T.A. with an inappropriate crush, where said T.A. is neither repulsive nor an idiot. (And the fact that I have noticed both of these things is neither here nor there but neither fills me with a warm, happy glow.)

I'm not staying. Really, honestly, NOT.

*

**Extract, Employment Contract, dated 22nd June:**

Signature: EMMA FROST

*

**Personal journal, 22nd June**

Well. Maybe it's marginally less unbearable than Boston in the summer.

Anyway, Fifth Avenue is a lot easier to reach from here, and who could turn down that many shoes?

*

end


End file.
